The present invention generally relates to subterranean well completions and associated operations performed therein and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a subterranean well completion incorporating therein a parkable robot which is capable of performing a variety of operations in the well completion, communicating with and receiving instructions from the surface, and receiving power from a downhole source.
Conventional subterranean well completions used to flow selected subterranean fluids, such as oil and gas, to the surface typically are relatively passive systems with only limited capabilities for sensing and reacting to changes in downhole conditions. It is often the case that external intervention from the surface is required to respond to changes in downhole operating environment by, for example, altering the system flow rate via the closing a valve or sliding side door using intervention equipment sent down into the well.
In automated, remotely controlled wells (often referred to in the industry as “smar t” wells or intelligent completions), the wells include in their completion hydraulic and/or electrically operated valves and other variably positionable well tools. This requires the running of hydraulic and/or electrical control lines to the actuators of the valves and other well tools—a requirement which correspondingly increases the cost of the completion and reduces its operational reliability. Moreover, downhole repair and modification also typically require costly and time-consuming physical intervention into the completion.
As can be readily be seen from the foregoing, a need exists for a well completion having control capabilities that eliminate or at least substantially reduce the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages often associated with conventional well completions. It is to this need that the present invention is primarily directed.